


The way he looks at you

by McDrama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, au!, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDrama/pseuds/McDrama
Summary: My entry for the Olicity hiatus Week two prompt: Eye contactThis is something completly AU I just started writing and this is the result.Oliver is a hired gun living two lives and one day during his daily routine he meets a blonde whirlwind at the coffee shop, as their eyes locked he felt like seeing light for the first time in ten years.





	The way he looks at you

**Author's Note:**

> here goes my second fic.  
> is it normal to feel so uncertain about your work?  
> Anyway I really wanted to write something for the Olicity Hiatus Tumbler fic-a-thon!  
> This one shot is what my mind came up with, I really hope you like it.  
> Please keep in mind that english is not my native language and grammar errors are a possibility.  
> Now enjoy :)

Routine, is a trustworthy stability he needs in life. It helps him maintaining a part in his life that is somewhat in control, because everything beside his morning routine is not. It's uncertain and messy, so he has his routine that prevents him from loosing himself, he clings to it like a lifeline.  
It really does sound desperate but what would you do when you really are just a face in the crowd, nameless and replaceable?

That is the reason he is getting up one hour before dawn to jog around a nearby park, running till he feels his lungs are burning and needing for him to stop and breath.  
Afterward he would sit on a bench and would just be. Lately he has taken a favor of spring , he wouldn't voice it when asked but he can't deny that it really is beautiful with the blossom nature, reawakened from its long winter slumber.

In the moments where he sits on the bench he would just enjoy the moment and forget who he is, just for that tiny moment.  
The second part of his routine is getting coffee. It's difficult to find a good cafe when you aren't able to stay for a longer period of time in the same city but somehow he manages. It was the small promise he made himself when all this started, a little normalcy.  
Everyday with exceptions, he would get up take a run and afterward get a strong black coffee. That never changed.

He was nobody, whose life didn't belong to him. He was nobody because of his past. He was nobody and now ten years later he didn't want to be someone. He is a hired gun of sorts paying a service for a secret agency. Those who saw what he is capable of would say that he has no soul, that he lost it because of the many lives he took.  
The life he ended scarred him, left him wishing that he is the one dying and not the cause of someones death.  
His routine is therefore holy to him, his lifeline, preventing him from drowning. And after the last day more so than ever. 

It was a usual spring morning and he finished his jog and stood in line in one of Starling City's Jitter's for his daily cup of coffee as a whirlwind of blonde came rushing through the door drawing everyone's attention. She seemed to be in quite a hurry because as she saw the long queue she led out a desperate "frack" that made him chuckle slightly.  
His chuckle caused her to look at him. 

She looked him directly in the eye with an irritated look and furrowed brows but what captivated him were her eyes that had the most amazing shade of blue.  
He looked into her eyes and the most befitting words to describe her were innocent and beautiful.  
She stared right back into his own eyes, he wonders what she would see. Would she find a soul, hiding somewhere in his eyes? Or would she see the soulless and broken man?  
He decided he couldn't risk it, who and what he is it should remain a secret, hidden from anyone’s eyes.  
He forced his eyes to to close and broke their eye contact. Out of his periphery he saw her moving and getting in line, even though she was a many people behind him, he still noticed her presence. 

The impatience was radiating of off her and he smirked again.  
What he did next surprised him because he can't get involved, can't be attached to anyone in any way. But he thinks the moment her eyes locked with his, something in him came back to life.  
He turned around searching for her face and when their gazes met again he knew that she was worth it. He motioned for her to take his place in line but she just shook her head in disbelieve.  
But at the way she was gnawing on her bottom lip he could tell she took it into consideration. 

“Okay, fine” was she said

Somewhat wary she came towards him and took his place.

“Thank you, The line is huge you can say huge right? Anyway I've got an interview today and I really need coffee  
before that, this interview is going to be nerve wracking and I need coffee but I also need to be in time and-” she stopped mid-sentence feeling his hand on her shoulder,  
he laid it there to calm her not because her rambling annoyed him, he found it rather amusing and intriguing.

“Three two one,” she whispered and took a deep breath  
“Thank you you saved me, you are the hero of my day!” she exclaimed

“I am not a hero, but you're welcome”

After that reply she got silent just studying him trying to figure out who that mystery man is that showed her kindness that isn't common nowadays.  
“I don't know you but I know that you are more than you appear to be” she let that hanging between them again searching for the answers she is looking for in his eyes.

After that incident he tried to visit the coffee shop everyday in hope of meeting her again.  
The pull to her stronger than his rational side screaming at him to forget about her but he couldn't forget her.  
He didn't ask for her name as they parted ways, something was holding him back.  
But with each passing day the desire to see her again became stronger until it was unbearable.  
She had captivated him with her lightness and innocence.

He longed for her presence. Never has he yearned for a woman that way, it was foreign to him still he accepted it with open arms.  
For two weeks he waited, and on day 14 his patience paid out.  
This time they sat together at a table and talked. She did most of the talking but he loved listening to her.  
They repeated this for three weeks and it became his new routine, she became his new routine.

She, who as she told him on their second coffee date is called Felicity.  
Everything with her was happiness and her name amplified that even more.  
Felicity, his Felicity, his happiness.  
After she formally introduced herself she asked for his name. First he was reluctant in telling her he could lie and tell her any name that comes to his mind  
but just one look at her and he knew he will never lie to her. He won't and can't, she has that effect on him.

“Oliver”

After that everything between them moved very fast. When he was with her he forgot the monster in him, being with her restored his soul.  
But even when they first met did she look at him like she saw something in him he had never seen in himself.  
She sees him as Oliver, a man she met at a coffee shop.  
But with the speed of their developing relationship problems fast approached.  
He lives two lives and after two month she was sick of his secrecy when it came to his past and job.  
Even though he promised to never lie to her he came to the realization that he did by omission.  
He didn't want that, he was just like her sick of that life, sick of living by two names.  
All he wants in his life is Felicity.  
He tells her that and he brakes down in front of her in sobs and desperation because he can't take it anymore.  
She holds him and slowly she puts his broken pieces back together, healing him with her warm embrace.  
In that position he tells her everything from the event ten years ago that changed his life for the worst till the moment he met her and saw for the first time since ten years light again.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you deserve the truth and I should have told you who I am”  
He felt her nod against him but didn't say anything for a while.

“Yes you should have told me, included me but since the day I met you I knew you were a mystery and I wanted to solve this mystery”

She pushed away from him laid her palm gently on his cheek and looked him in the eye.

“ I knew what I was getting myself into but still it hurt to know you kept a part of your life away from me you know  
I started to imagine every possible scenario but I wasn't prepared for the truth, a part of me won't believe it because I know you and even with my high IQ I can't make sense of it”

“Believe me I don't want that life never did and never will, I am not that man at least not anymore and right now I am afraid”

At that she looked confused so he explained that statement.

“I am afraid because I didn't want you to look at me differently, I need you believe me please you are the one thing that is good in my life and I wanted to separate that part of my life with one I have with you, to protect you, I'm sorry really I am ” he was begging now he knew her couldn't take her hatred , he always saw what she felt when looking in her eyes but now there were so many emotions warring with each other. He felt his lifeline becoming thiner while he waited for her to make up her mind.

At last she closed her eyes and sighed and opened them again with determination in her eyes.

“I may not understand fully right now but I repeat myself now with saying I know the man you are and now I know more because when I look at you and look into your eyes I see a loving, sweet and caring man.  
Not the soulless monster you told me about. So no, besides my knowledge about you I know one thing about me that can't change,  
The way I look at you will never change Oliver Queen I promise you”

She gently stroked his cheek and their noses touched in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

His life still filled with uncertainty, and danger but she gave him life, gave him back his identity and that is why he will fight for a life for them. She is worth it she is worth all the pain of his punishment.  
Because years later after his past was just that the past he heard his best man say to her:

“You know what he can't change? The way he looks at you”

And he knew that this has always been their fundamental truth, throughout everything they've been through on their journey.

A lot has changed but the way they look at each other with infinite love, did never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still finding my groove so yea I would love to hear what you thought of it.  
> comments kudos really make my day :)


End file.
